minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Morning Star
"Send your ore through the mighty Morning Star for nearly endless growth. Ignited ore must be put out or it'll be destroyed." Overview The Morning Star is a Reborn-tier upgrader that was added on 08/07/2016, along with the introduction of the True Overlord Device. The Morning Star is a loopable upgrader that increases ore value by 70% or 7% (x1.7 or x1.07 multiplier) until it reaches a value of $1N. This cash-based cap allows players to have a chance to obtain the powerful Overlord Device. After the New Heights Update came out, its cash-cap was reduced from $1NvD to $1N. The life required to obtain this item was also changed from 1500+ to 250+. While requiring the player to be life 250 or above, it also has an unusual insertion method of requiring ores to be raised slightly. This can be achieved by using an Ore Cannon, Ore Collider, or a couple of Nuclear Conveyors followed by a single Conveyor Ramp and the Osmium Excavator can hit the Morning Star and get upgraded. Prior to a nerf the day after the Morning Star was released, it was previously acquired at life 250+, had a slightly higher multiplier and had an effective cap of $1SeV. If confused about money amounts, refer to the Cash Suffixes page. *Ores with value over $10Sp will instead have their value multiplied by 1.07x until $1N. Trivia * This item is one of the few that kept its original name when submitted. * The star-shaped frame has an unusual square-shaped hitbox. * It shares a Reborn Fusion-tier of itself with The Catalyst, known as the Catalyzed Star. * The Morning Star previously had a collidable hitbox in placement mode and was also colliding if the player rejoined the game with it placed down. This has since been fixed. ** In the Layout Update, the Morning Star, along with the rest of the Star family, received massive nerfs. The Morning Star's cap was reduced from $1SeV to $1OcD. A few days later, it was buffed slightly to a final upgrade cap of $1NvD. In the New Heights Update, the Morning Star received a massive nerf reducing the cap from $1NvD to $1N * In the New Heights Update, this item no longer evolved into the Neutron Star. * It's useful for loops if you need DD. Having more in a row can make it a lot more effective. That is, until $1N, when higher ore values would have to be achieved through other means. * The top of the highest arm has an invisible platform on it. * On the sides of the upgrader, there are flames. When an ore gets upgraded by the Morning Star, the flames go out for as long as the ore is upgraded. * Stars were nerfed prior to 6/11/18 where the multiplier lowered if continuously looped and if ores entered the same star too much, they would be destroyed. This was to prevent people from using the Drawbridge Gate glitch. This also prevented hackers from continuously teleporting their ore through the Morning Star. * When ores are upgrading all of the lights on other upgraders will start to flash too. * The name of this item is a reference of a nickname of the second planet Venus, being called "Morning Star" and "Evening Star". Category:Upgrader Category:Reborn Category:Fire Category:Reborn-Proof Category:Tier 13 Rebirth Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Rebirth Category:Small Category:Star